


What I am to him

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [20]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Lady is mommie too, Nero you cute little shit, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: Lady wants Nero to talk to her but Nero doesn't know who Lady is to him. He knows Vergil is dad and Dante is uncle but what about Lady?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little work

Nero started to take interest on how to talk. Scratch that, Nero took interest in sound he liked when he heard people talk. Lady was beginning to grow frustrated with the partial devil 1 year old. It was hard because in some stages of his development Nero would be advanced and other stages he was behind. Maybe Nero was just lazy or didn't take interest in learning? No, it can't be that. Nero actually loves learning. When Vergil would read to him Nero would try and turn the page of the book himself or would watch how Vergil would eat and try to copy it himself. Usually the younger grows frustrated and just quits for the lack of coordination. Lady just looked the the bright blue eyes belonging to the seed of Vergil. 

“Nero, c’mon. Your almost two. You need to learn to talk,” Lady tells him. The little shit just smiles at her.

She tickles him slightly before putting him down. The boy just looks at her before walking off to go play with his building blocks. Lady walks over to a sleeping Dante. Her hand shoved his feet off the desk so there would be space for her.

“I don't get it.” Lady muttered but obviously a grumpy Dante heard her.

“Nero's probably just lazy. Its kinda a family trait.” 

Lady flicks his head. “Your asshole brother says that Nero talks to him a lot but when it comes to me he won't say a thing.”

Dante leans forward on the desk. This was actually taking his interest. Nero loved Lady sure but he kinda loves Vergil more 'cause for one Vergil is his biological father. Lady on the other hand is just like a...well what was she to Nero? She wasn't exactly his mom nor was she his aunt. That's probably what Nero is having an issues with. He doesn't talk to Lady because he doesn't know what Lady is to him. Nero does talk, he even talks to Dante but that's because Vergil told Nero who Dante was to him. The younger son of sparda broke his train of thought when the phone rang. His hand motioned for Lady to take the call. Vergil should be back anytime. 

The human hunter left with her precious guns just a few minutes before Vergil came back. Dante’s brother walked in with such an intimidating presence that could make a Buckingham palace guard move. Yamato was placed next to Rebellion on the wall just as his nestling began to call for him.

“Daaaa!” Nero shouted at Vergil with his hands up.

Getting the message Vergil tucked his hands under Nero’s armpits. The child smiled then leaned forward to hug Vergil. Damn cute ass kid.

“So what was the pay bro?” Dante asked.

Reaching into his coat pocket the older pulled out a stack of 20s. 

“It didn't pay as well as I anticipated. $670,” Vergil answered.

$670 isn't a good pay?! Dante could never get a pay like that! Vergil probably used the “I have a kid” card on the clients. 

“Hey I got som’ thin’ to ask,” Dante said sliding the money into the draw to the right where all the money goes.

“That is?”

“What would you say Lady is to Nero?”

Vergil was quiet for a moment.

“I would believe Mary would be the closest thing to a mother to Nero, however I do not think Mary would accept such title. Why the sudden curiosity?” 

“Nero never talks to Lady and I thought it was because he didn't know what she was to him.”

“I see.”

 

Nero came home huffing holding a slightly crumpled piece of pink paper and a rose inside of a jar filled with pink rocks. The seven year old boy presented the items to Lady who was sitting on sofa.

“Nero whats this?” she asked.

“Well, my teacher said to give this to my mom but I told her I don't have a mom so then she said to give it to someone who I thought was my mom. So you are my mom and this is for you,” Nero said shyly.

Lady hated pink with a passion but this infront her she loved so much. Her hand yanked the boy forward into a warm embrace. Lady didn't expect to start crying but the tears were falling on Nero’s shirt.


End file.
